Portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, tablet computers, and multimedia players, usually include lens modules. The lens module may comprise an image sensor glued to a circuit board, a mounting bracket defining a hollow space also glued to the circuit board and surrounding the image sensor, an optical filter glued to the mounting bracket and positioned above the image sensor, and a lens unit glued to the mounting bracket.
However, when a lateral pressure is applied to the lens module, the adhesive layer between the lens unit and the mounting bracket may distort and crack, causing the lens unit to separate from the mounting bracket. Furthermore, incoming light may enter the lens module through the adhesive layer between the lens unit and the mounting bracket, and be reflected by the optical filter, the electronic components, or the metallic wires in the lens module. The reflected light may affect images gathered by the image sensor. Thus, flares or stains may appear in images lowering the imaging quality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.